


The origin of the fonts

by Taiyoforever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy Theory, I'm Bad At Tagging, Previous royal scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyoforever/pseuds/Taiyoforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random theory on how Sans and Papyrus came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The origin of the fonts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: {}are used in place of wingdings. This story was requested by someone, so I wrote it.

199X  
Gaster leaned over his cluttered desk, studying the most recent lab data from his experiment. {Determination injected individual’s body broke down. Damn it!}  
Gaster swept his arm across the table in frustration, knocking several worn books and yellowed parchments off the table. When Gaster calmed down, he read the next page of the report. Gaster practically shook with excitement. {The individual injected with patience has had minimal side effects, but other than that he seems fine and his soul shares the same characteristics of a human one.}, Gaster read to himself. {If I inject patience into a monster before it's born, will it suffer no side effects?} , Gaster inquired. After pondering the idea a bit, Gaster called one of his subordinates and shared his thoughts the monster.  
“But sir, where would we find someone willing to assist us?”, the strange being said in a hoarse voice.  
{.................... I think I have a solution}, Gaster replied before leaning in closer to whisper his idea.  
“Yes……, it just might work”

Gaster stared at the machine before him. The skeleton was slightly worried, but with what he was about to do, who wouldn't be?  
Taking a deep breath, he placed his right hand on the table and strapped it down. {Ready!}, He called out to the young cloak wearing figure. At the signal, Riverman the third turned on the machine. A laser shot out of the machine and slowly cut a circle of bone out of Gaster’s hand. Another one of Gaster's research team ran quickly to the skeleton to take the piece of bone and dress the scientist's injury. At this stage of the plan, it was too late to back out no matter what. With a whimper of pain the royal scientist released his hand from its bindings. It wouldn't have been so bad under normal circumstances, but using medications to numb the pain would have decreased the flow of magic to his hand and would have made this whole endeavor pointless. {Next hand ready!} The same process was repeated on his other hand.

The plan itself was simple, Gaster would take fragments of his bones and make them into clones of himself. The piece from his left hand would be regularly injected with patience, and the piece from his right would be the control.

Several months later……..

The two specimens were removed from the test tubes they had been grown in. The clone made from Gaster's right hand looked just like him when he was younger. This clone he named Papyrus. The clone made from Gaster's left had developed much faster, over a year faster, and looked nothing like Gaster and was in fact only recognizable as being related to the royal scientist because of the type of magic he used and the fact that he was a skeleton. This clone he named Sans.  
The two grew up as brothers knowing nothing of the circumstances of their birth. As time passed Sans was informed of his role he was to play and the purpose his soul was to serve. Sans seemed ready to accept his fate, but he was a hard person to read.  
{Everything is going to plan}, Gaster thought enthusiastically. Little did he know that in reality they weren't.

Gaster leaned over the railing and looked at his newest creation: a power source for the core that would never run out. Sans was late again! {Patience, more like procrastination! Why couldn't I teach that boy to make it to appointments on time?}, Gaster muttered to himself. {I swear if he doesn't come in the next five minutes I'll-} The scientist nearly jumped out if his nonexistent skin. “Hey, I heard you wanted to see me”, Sans said in his usual nonchalant way.  
{Let's just get to the point Sans, the time has come to give your patient soul to Asgore, but first I want you to let Papyrus know what you're going to do}, Gaster said with a slightly crazed look.  
“Papyrus doesn't need to know about any of this!”, Sans exclaimed as his left eye took on a bluish shade.  
{He will find out eventually you know; In fact, I'll tell him now} Gaster turned and began to walk away from the young skeleton.  
The older skeleton’s face suddenly changed to a look of horror as he felt the ground beneath him disappear. Sans had tried to stop him, but had instead accidentally pushed Gaster over the railing and into the power source of the core!

For the next few days Papyrus noticed that Sans didn't seem himself. “WHAT IS THE MATTER BROTHER? ARE YOU UPSET THAT FATHER WENT ON VACATION?” Papyrus asked. “It's nothing Paps, I'm just a little tired that's all”, Sans sighed and rubbed his eye sockets as if to prove that he was tired. Sans then got up and went to his room without waiting for a response or pushing in his chair. “GOOD NIGHT BROTHER….. WAIT IT'S BARELY PAST ONE O’CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! GET BACK HERE, YOU LAZY BONES!”


End file.
